Beginning medical students are taught the early steps in cardiac morphogenesis as a foundation for understanding cardiac development, congenital cardiac pathologies, and the organization of the adult thorax and its viscera. The early morphogenetic events in cardiac development are dependent upon intricate changes in the topology of concentric tissue layers within the early embryo. Classical teaching techniques attempt to convey these topological changes through the use of 2-dimensional representations are inadequate and are a source of frustration and confusion to a majority of beginning medical students because few individuals are naturally skilled converting 2-dimensional images in 3- dimensional images within the "minds eye." Anatomix proposes to first create 3-dimensional images of developing hearts from a primary data set derived from authentic histological sections of embryonic material; and second to use this primary data set to create artistic animated images that can be used interactively by students to develop their own working minds eye images. For this PHASE I study, a consortium between Anatomix and Chanime will ensure high product quality in all scientific, pedagogical, artistic and commercial aspects. If successful, the novel approach proposed here can be applied to a variety of commercial instructional applications.